TimberClan
TimberClan | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Introduction .................. You bounded through the forest. The howls of wolves made you run faster. A wolf pack was nearby. You knew you would be their food if they found you. Tears raced down your fuzzy cheeks. Everything seemed blurry. You were like going blind into the unknown forest. It was foggy, but fresh green pines grew everywhere, blocking out sunlight. No sunlight reached your pelt. Only fear prickled it. You whimpered and fell to your chest. You looked up at the pine canopy and you begged quitely for this all to stop. You wished this was just a nightmare.. Your life was always on the brink of death that you were running away from. Yo shut your eyes tight. You let out a shriek of alarm as you feel paws hit your pelt. Maybe this was a wolf who was going to feast upon your dead corpse. But no pain surged through your body. You opened one eye and saw a dark brown tom standing in front of you. You stumbled to your paws and met there gaze. "Why are you on Timberclan's territory, trespasser?" The tom's eyes were demanding a reply. Suddenly a mottled she-cat slid out of a patch of ferns. She stood beside the tom and followed his gaze to have there gaze rest on you. "Well?" The she cat lashed her tail. "I- I did not know a Clan was living here!" You stammered. You shuffled your paws nervously. "Well now you do, I am Copperstar, leader of Timberclan" He dipped his head."And I am Emberstar, also a leader of Timberclan" Emberstar gazed at Copperstar with affection. You instantly understood they were mates in love with eachother. Copperstar gave Emberstar a gentle, playful shove. Emberstar let out a purr and nuzzled Copperstar's cheek. "Anyway, we'll give you a choice. You can either join Timberclan, or leave the territory. We will show you the way back to the precious daylight." Copperstar rested his tail on Emberstar's back. "You choose" Flee: A shiver ran through your spine. "I rather live on my own. Now please lead the way out of this spooky forest!" You shook your fur out making it go all over the place. "Alright, follow us." Emberstar and Copperstar weaved through the forest. You followed wanting to get out of this haunted forest. You had a little trouble seeing through the fog though. You itched to get out of here. You were happy that you were getting out of here. You saw a vast meadow with flowers and sunlight at last. You bounded over to the meadow where the suns rays came to your pelt. You cried silent tears of joy. You turned to say thank you to the couple for leading you to the sunny meadows, but they were already gone. You silently thanked them since they were not here in front of you then bounded away across the meadows and fields of flowers. Join: You lashed your tail. It was a hard choice, but you took out your reply. "I wish to join Timberclan!" You were proud indeed. You puffed out your chest. You imagined how amazing life in Timberclan would be! Copperstar seemed a bit surprised. "Well.... I did not expect you to choose to join Timberclan, because you just found out about us..." Copperstar's voice trailed off. ".....So welcome to Timberclan!" Emberstar ended Copperstar's sentence. You did a little joyful bounce and followed them into the deep dark forest vanishing from sight. Roleplay Schedule Regulations Disibilities Hierarchy Applications Joining Name: Animal Jam Username: Discord (optional): Desired Rank: Limitations: Gender: Age: OC Picture / Description: Hunting example: Roleplay example: Leaving Name(s): Username: Ranks(s): Reason: Any last farewells: Acquaintaince Clan/Pack/Tribe? Side group or main group: Page link and name: Member count: FIC's Username + OC: SIC's Username + OC: Realm: Rivalry Clan/Pack/Tribe? Page link and name: Reason: FIC's Username and OC: SIC's Username and OC Member count New OC New Name: Username: New Gender: New Age: Limitations? New desired rank: OC picture or description: Visiting Name: Species: Current group (if any): Reason: Planning on joining? Plot Plot name: Your name: Cats involved: When it occurs: What happens: Why it occurs Category:Clans Category:Traditional